


Fondness of the Forgotten

by Rimupon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Additional Information In Author's Notes, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, Pining, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Reader-Insert, She/her pronouns for reader, Slow Burn, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimupon/pseuds/Rimupon
Summary: The Calamity is looming over, you’re a stranger in your own kingdom, and you're thoroughly embarrassed by your elder sister’s appointed knight. At least nothing else can go wrong.▲•▼•▲You, the younger princess of Hyrule, have several chance encounters with the one chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. And, slowly but surely, through these encounters you find yourself wanting to be closer to him…
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. It's the same as always, no way I'd have regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I know the story summary is so jank but I literally couldn't think of ANYTHING to write there. I'm sorry, I swear it gets better!  
> ANYWAY, hello everyone and welcome. Before we go any further into the story here, I'd like to shout out my lovely beta reader @kalliblast. Thanks, homie, for helping out and making sure I don't accidentally make embarrassing typos or something. Good ol' Kalliblast does some writing of her own that I help check over sometimes so check her out!  
> Next thing of note! I'm quite fond of using song lyrics as my chapter titles, and this one is no exception. Lyrics are from Envy Baby by Kanaria feat. GUMI! Check it out, it kinda slaps.  
> Anyway, be sure to check out the endnotes for more info about the story.

Hyrule Castle was abuzz with secrets lately. With the prophesied calamity approaching the doorstep of the kingdom and no one knowing when the final shoe would drop, you found yourself accidentally hearing things you shouldn't have. You weren't sure whether it was because the amount of rumors was increasing or because people were becoming much more brazen about their discussions, but you could feel the uncertainty growing through the hushed conversation of maids, tense stiffness of the soldiers, and brazen gossip of the nobles. And with all this heightened anxiety, it was increasingly easy for you to go unnoticed.

One might think the opposite, that a threat to the kingdom would make everyone more suspicious of those around them, but when everyone was awaiting a monstrous magical disaster to descend upon Hyrule, they tended to not focus on people. Superstition was their focal point instead. It was awful, and you finally reached your breaking point and decided that you couldn’t take the atmosphere around the castle anymore. Your lovely home was beginning to feel a bit like a wire pulled taut, and you desperately did not want to be around when it finally broke. 

Which is why you took to sneaking out of the castle.

Sneaking out turned out to be remarkably easy. You knew it shouldn’t have been though. As much as you liked to believe your successes were simply because everyone was focusing on the threat of doom and gloom, you know it wasn’t just that. A simple prophecy wouldn’t be enough for people to disregard you running around. Deep down, you knew that it was because no one cared to keep track of the second princess anyway. Hardly anyone would even recognize her around the castle.

You couldn't help but think maybe it was partially your fault that people didn't know you very well. When you were younger, the harsh gossip of the nobles had pierced sharply and precisely at your insecurities. 

_ “The younger princess isn’t special. The prophecy isn’t about her. Princess Zelda is talented and intelligent. She will inherit the blessing of the goddess. Why pay attention to the younger one?” _

It was statements such as those that made you withdraw from the public eye. In your room, you could spend your time safely away from their scorn. Slowly, over the course of the years of your childhood, your life began to be shaped around your preference for solitude. Your lessons were moved to your study, your meals taken in your room, your maids and butlers reduced, and your guard laxened. All until it was at the state it was today, you were a stranger in your own kingdom.

You shook your head, disregarding the mood that threatened to ruin your day. Your people may think you to be a quiet recluse who never leaves her room, or they may not recognize you, but that was good. It was because of those things that you had the freedom to do activities like this. Going into Castle Town alone was a rare treat made possible through your past, there was no need to regret the decisions.

It was just before dawn on Sunday. You had already gotten dressed and slipped out of your study’s back door. Sundays tended to be the easiest days to sneak out for a vast number of reasons, which made it your preferred day of escape. The primary reason, however, was because your schedule was clear of any lessons, your father allowed you this day as your free day.

The hallways of the castle were quiet at this hour. The golden rays of the sun were starting to barely peak out of the horizon. Around you, sleepy but vigilant soldiers stood guard, but none spared you a second glance. As long as you acted like it, you were passed off as some minor noble’s daughter or something, out on a morning walk, and allowed on your way.

It was once you were out of the castle you tried to be a bit more secretive about your escapade. An unattended young lady wandering around the castle could be passed off. In the castle, there were so many guards stationed that you could walk about without worry of danger, which made it common for someone to be unaccompanied. However, an unattended young lady wandering out towards town might be given a bit more scrutiny. The soldiers were stationed farther apart, which made bringing a guard preferable. You would be a lot more memorable since you lacked one, which wasn’t exactly what you wanted.

You quietly crept into the stables. You tried to be discreet with your entrance, which was admittedly a bit suspicious, but you didn’t want to take any chances. While you could count on your hands the number of people on the castle grounds who would recognize you wandering around, the fewer people that see you, the better. There was always the chance you could run into someone who could remember you and that would raise dangerous questions, so if you could reduce the amount of witnesses, you could reduce the risk of being caught. That’s what you had to keep in mind until you were out of the gates and in town.

The door to the stable creaked as you pulled it closed and walked further in. The lanterns were already lit inside, which was a good omen for your plan. Peering around, you tried to spot the stablehand, Olli. Another one of the many reasons why sneaking out was easiest on Sundays was him. Olli was a few years younger than yourself and, for some reason, fiercely loyal to you. You suspect it might have to do with your telling him that he’s one of the few people in the world that actually knows who you are. Something about being in cahoots with the secretive princess no one knows about fostered an adoration of you that you weren’t sure how to handle. But, despite your misgivings, he wasn’t going to rat you out, which was what you needed, so you could forgive his misplaced worship.

“Olli,” you whispered into the stable, “where are you?” Your question went unanswered as the youngest stablehand did not appear. He wasn’t in sight, but you knew he had to be in here somewhere. Whenever he showed up for his job, the first thing he did was light the lanterns.

You ventured further in, perhaps he hadn’t heard you, the castle stables were rather big after all. The building housed the horses of the royal family and several of the most important royal guardsmen. Alongside that, there was lots of empty space for visiting nobles, ambassadors, and the like to house their steeds. You walked down another row of stalls. A few were empty, while others had sleepy horses in them.

Suddenly, a head of curly chestnut hair popped up over the door to a stall, startling you, “Mornin’, your highness!”

“Oh goodness gracious, Olli you scared me,” you said with an exasperated sigh.

He offered an apologetic smile in response, “Sorry ‘bout that. I was just getting Gallant ready for you. I was hopin’ to have him done before you came in, so you could leave quickly today.”

You glanced in the stall, indeed your steed was very nearly ready to go. You managed to catch Olli midway through adjusting the girth of the saddle.  _ Goddesses bless this poor boy _ , you thought,  _ who knows how much trouble he’d be in if it was discovered he was helping me sneak out _ . You didn’t voice your concerns, however, instead, you thanked him for his assistance. It was quite fortunate he was fond of you, you lived the sheltered life of a princess, after all, you had no idea how to tack up a horse.

Olli finished up what he was doing before leading your horse out of the stall and handing you the reins. “You’re all ready to go, Princess!” he said, a big grin splitting his face, “have fun!”

You thanked him profusely once more, and the two of you parted ways. You were starting to feel a bit giddy with excitement. This would perhaps be the first time you were out of the castle so early. You let yourself fantasize a little about all the things you could do today. Lost in your imagination, however, you didn't notice the person you very nearly ran into. You caught yourself at the last moment, as the man began to step aside.

You blinked, staring at the person in front of you, and with a shock of horror, you  _ recognized  _ him, and it seemed he recognized you too. Link, your sister’s appointed knight, had caught you.

The two of you stared at each other for a moment. You didn’t know much about the silent swordsman. Your first meeting had been… awkward to say the least, so you tended to avoid him, which was easy considering you had only met him a couple of times in passing after that, and all of those times he’d been steadfast in his watch over Zelda. Suffice to say, you hadn’t really talked to him. You only knew about him from your very first encounter with him.

A passing meeting, however, was not enough to prepare you for what he was actually like. Despite being completely silent, he had a way of conveying exactly what he wanted you to know through body language alone. And, through the questioning gaze he bore at you and your horse, along with the situation, you could easily parse he was asking,  _ ‘what are you doing with a horse and no guards at daybreak?’ _

Before you could stop yourself, you were speaking. Ignoring the nonverbal question, you apologized nearly barreling into him, “My apologies, Special Knight, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. If you’ll excuse me.” It was a curt apology, but it’d have to do. You tried to put on a proper princess’s voice. You thought maybe that if you acted the part of ‘definitely not doing something you shouldn’t,’ he’d be less likely to be suspicious. You don’t think it worked, considering the face he made. His brows furrowed, and he seemed halfway to saying something, since you ignored his implied question. From what little you knew of him, he was largely silent, but he’d speak if it was deemed absolutely necessary. Was a potentially escaping princess an absolute necessity on his list? Even if the princess wasn't the one he was supposed to be watching? This train of thought was definitely your cue to leave. Offering an awkward half-curtsy, you led your horse out of the stable and then promptly jumped up on his back.

The sunrise was starting to end, the late-night guards would likely be switching with the morning shift soon. Perhaps if you hurry you could get through both gatehouses while the shift changes are occurring, and no one will keep track of you. Maybe that way, if your sister’s guard does decide to ask about where you went no one will know.

With your plan formed, you urged your horse to a trot down the pathway to the second guardhouse. You arrived to meet a group of soldiers in discussion with one another. It looks as though your plan might work. A pair of soldiers glanced up at you, you gave them a simple nod in turn, and they let you through without comment. Moments later, a pair replaced them, and the two you nodded at went off duty. You let out a soft sigh of relief.

At the first gatehouse, you weren’t so lucky, the morning shift was already on duty, but once more, they let you through. A guard did ask what you were doing without any soldiers with a strange tone you weren't sure how to parse, but his fellow guardsman elbowed him sharply, apologizing and letting you through. You caught the faintest whispers of the words “way out of your league” as you left, but you chose to ignore it in favor of the budding excitement, ready to bloom within you. All that was left was to make it out the front gate and over the bridge, the easiest part.

You gave your horse a gentle pat on the neck and slowed him to a walk. You were home free, now was the safest time to fantasize about what you were going to do. You skipped breakfast in favor of time, so maybe you should first head to that little bakery with the brilliant wildberry muffins? After that, maybe you could check around the stores in the area for a while. You did need more thread for your latest embroidery project… Maybe you could also get your horse a few gifts? He was certainly a very good boy lately. Ever true to his name, Gallant was a brave and chivalrous horse who deserved the world, and no, you were not biased at all in that assessment. After that, there were the traveling merchants, you bet they'd have something fun— 

“Princess [Y/N]!”

_ Shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! Chapter One is completed. Let's get on with some of the things I wanted to discuss!  
> I'd like to just point out you should read the tags since a couple of them are important. Mostly the "Warnings May Change" and "Other Additional Tags to Be Added" tags. I will include within the author's notes announcements whenever they do get updated so it's easy to keep track. I just want to make sure everyone knows the ride they're in for, so no one is caught off guard by something. Having said that, I'm likely not going to be including anything disturbing in here as I want it to be a fun experience.  
> As for the tags about Original Characters, I find it necessary to have OCs to fill out the world and make it a little less empty, however, they will not be the focus of the story. The plot here is about Linky and Reader, so OCs are meant to be supplemental.  
> Last thing I wanted to say: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to tell me your thoughts.


	2. Trying to connect, but completely missing each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link runs across an escaping princess, has a crisis, reminisces, and more.

That morning, Link woke up feeling incredibly restless. The sun wasn’t even out yet, he wasn’t due to his post by Zelda’s side for a few hours now, but he couldn’t sit still. Something was bothering him, but he couldn’t figure out what. Sitting up from his bed, he resolved to get ready for the day. Attempts to sleep in further were fruitless, so there was no need to waste any time laying in bed chasing rest that wouldn’t come.

It was only when he was standing blankly in his room, his tunic adorned and Master Sword sheathed at his back, he was again at a loss at what to do. He certainly couldn’t go to Zelda early. He’d learned the hard way that she most certainly did not want him around. If he waltzed into her room and he woke her up, she’d get mad at him for being a disruption (again). If he went in and she was still asleep, she’d eventually wake up and get mad at him for being creepy and watching her sleep. If he went in, and on the off chance she was actually awake, she’d probably get mad at him for not giving her any measure of privacy, since he wasn’t yet due for duty. It was an overall losing scenario. His relationship with Zelda wasn’t exactly great, and he definitely didn’t want to chance making it worse.

But still, the restlessness spurred him on. Something was just off, he had to check on it. He resolved to just pop in the stable for a moment. He’d just check and see if Zelda’s horse was still there, and she hadn’t run off somewhere once again when he wasn’t aware. That’s why he was in the stable at such an early hour of the day.

Having said that, however, Link was genuinely unsure what he was supposed to do in this situation. Zelda’s horse was still here, sure. He didn’t fail his duty in protecting the princess by losing track of her, this time. But there was a whole nother problem present here. Mainly in that the  _ other  _ princess was in the process of running off. What was he even supposed to do about this? Was she even sneaking out? He hadn’t seen any knights with her or even outside the stable, which was a cause for concern in and of itself. Sure, he was the appointed knight of one princess, but was he duty-bound to keep track of the other one if she was running around unattended and he happened to be in the area?

His internal crisis was interrupted as she offered an abrupt apology and ran off, leading her horse out. Suspiciously. Or was it? Was he just projecting Zelda’s tendencies to run off onto her sister? And again, even if she was running off what was he supposed to do? His job was to keep an eye on Zelda, he couldn’t just abandon that duty.

He knew he was spending too much time ruminating on this, he had to pick something to do. He came to the conclusion that Zelda would probably be supremely pissed off if she found out Link knew her sister ran off, potentially into danger, and didn’t even do anything about it. He’d go find some guards and send them after her.

She’d already disappeared as Link left the stable. Perhaps he spent too much time thinking. He’d have to hurry up. Sprinting down the slope toward the second gatehouse, he arrived to a chorus of confused guards asking what he was here for. It seemed they all recognized him, and obviously quite a few saw his rushed pace toward the gatehouse.

In a hurry, Link began signing near-frenzied questions to the closest guard. And, instead of answers, he received a blank stare of confusion. He resisted the urge to sigh. So they recognized him, but they didn’t know about his self-imposed vow of silence? He opened his mouth to speak, it seemed he was doing that a lot lately, he realized with a stab of shame. So much for bearing any burden strong and silently.

Before he could speak, however, a new guard approached. Link didn’t know who it was, but thankfully he seemed capable of understanding what Link was asking. Knowing sign wasn’t necessarily a rare skill in Hyrule, but it wasn’t common either.

“Excuse me, Special Knight Link. Could you repeat who you’re looking for? I caught a few pieces but I didn’t get it all,” he said.

Link nodded, thankful, and began signing again, _ “I’m looking for the second princess. Do you know if she passed through here?” _

The guard blinked at him, obviously confused at his question, “Did I… get that right? The second princess?” Link nodded once more.

The first guard Link had been trying to communicate with chimed in, “Hold on, isn’t she supposed to be up in the castle? I heard she was pretty solitary and hardly left her room?” Link inwardly winced at hearing that. He sort of forgot her tendency to avoid people. He remembered how Zelda had scolded him when he met her sister for the first time. She’d gone on ad nauseum about how much [Y/N] valued her privacy. This probably wasn’t respecting her desire for anonymity at all, running around calling for assistance finding her.

The second guard agreed with the first. “I heard that as well. Either way though, we haven’t seen anyone who looked to be royalty. We did just change shifts though, maybe she passed through when the night shift was still on duty. Could you describe her? We could ask around if anyone saw someone matching her description.” Link nodded and tried his best to describe her appearance, from clothing to height to hair color. He even included a description of her horse just in case. He’d have to get over his distaste for exposing her identity against her wishes to a bunch of people for now.

As the guard went around asking his fellows whether she was spotted, Link felt anxious. This felt like it was taking too long, who knows where she’d be by the time he knew where she was and had a pair of guards ready to accompany her.

Finally, there was a witness. One of the guardsmen on the parapet of the gatehouse had seen a woman riding a horse matching the description Link gave. The guard saw her riding down to the first gatehouse, but lost track of her once she passed inside of it. Link offered his thanks to the guardsmen and hurried down the slope once more. Hopefully this time he could catch up to her in time.

At the first gatehouse, Link had better luck tracking down someone to talk to. Two men stood at the entrance to the gatehouse, the first was older and had a scar across his jawline while the second was younger with long hair and freckles. Of the two men, the elder one could sign, but the younger could not. It didn’t matter to Link though, as long as one person could understand him, he could make do.

_ “I’m looking for a young woman who may have passed through here,”  _ Link began. He described her briefly before noticing the elder guard’s eyes lit up in recognition.

“This woman you’re looking for, was she riding a black horse with a white mane?” he asked. Link nodded.

The man’s partner chimed in at hearing that, “Wait, Gin, are you guys talking about the pretty woman you yelled at me for flirting with?”

The elder of the guards, Gin as he was apparently called, sighed and ignored his partner, “Yes, we saw her come through here. She was headed down the road to the front gate towards Castle Town.”

_ Shit. _

So she  _ was  _ leaving the castle. It seems he was right to go running after her, then. Could he find guards for her in time or would she be long gone by then? It seemed his alarm was evident on his face as the guard whose name he didn’t know spoke up, “Why are you looking for her anyhow? Did she do something?”

_ “She’s the second princess,”  _ Link signed. The man looked at Link in confusion before glancing at his partner, who stood surprised.

“Wait, what? She was a princess? We just let a  _ princess  _ walk out of the castle completely alone?” Gin paused for a moment before continuing, considerably more annoyed, “Calen, you tried to flirt with a princess!” The younger guard, Calen as Link now knew, went a little pale. Obviously, he was wondering whether or not he could get in trouble for doing that, let alone for just letting her leave.

_ “You wouldn’t have known any better. Everyone knows she prefers her privacy. Hardly anyone knows what she looks like,” _ Link said. He had to make a decision. Soon he’d be expected at Zelda’s side so he couldn’t dawdle here.  _ “I need you two to go with her. I’ll find someone to cover your shifts, just hurry. She shouldn’t wander around town without guards.”  _ He just had to hope they’d listen to him. He wasn’t technically within their command structure, so he wasn’t sure whether or not this was allowed.

Thankfully, however, Gin nodded, “Come on, Calen. We’re going after the Princess.”

“Wh— Wait, what about our shifts?”

“Special Knight Link said he’ll find us replacements. Now hurry up. And for goodness’ sake don’t try flirting with her again.”

“Who do you take me for? I wouldn’t dare!”

The two hurried out the gatehouse, bickering all the while. Was this really a great idea…? Maybe he should go with them…? No. Link pushed down the doubts. They were soldiers of the Hyrule military and were entrusted with the task of defending the castle. They could handle it. Besides, he had his own duty he needed to attend to.

After reporting that he sent two of the guards on a task to their commander, who thankfully did not find a problem in it and instead sent a scout to the barracks for replacements, Link began his walk back up to the castle. He let his mind wander on the trek back. He remembered the first time he met the younger princess. It wasn’t something he thought about frequently, but seeing her once more brought the memories back in full clarity.

It was the morning after King Rhoam’s big ceremony, designating the champions and giving them the beautiful blue garments that Zelda made. Daruk had insisted that Link receive a ceremony as well, in celebration of being chosen as Zelda’s appointed knight. Link personally wasn’t sure how he felt about the ceremony, but he went with it, nonetheless.

The plan for the day was for everyone to get ready and meet up outside the castle’s front door. What Zelda and Link hadn’t accounted for, however, was their out-of-town friends didn’t actually know the castle very well. Suffice to say, upon leaving their guest rooms, they got lost. Link hadn’t been with them at the exact time, but he’d heard what went on from them.

After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering the hallways, the four of them came across a young girl carrying a massive stack of books who they asked for directions. At first, she tried to just tell them which hallways they needed to pass through to get outside, but upon seeing her burden (and hearing a load of confusing instructions) Daruk insisted they help her carry the books to where she needed them, and then after she could guide them. It took some doing, but eventually, she conceded to their help and led them through the corridors to a study room, where the books were deposited.

By this point, Zelda and Link were already waiting outside, but Zelda was beginning to be concerned. She decided to go to the stable to check whether they went there instead, while she instructed Link to remain outside just in case they showed up. He’d given in to her demands this once, as she was unlikely to try to ditch him today considering their plans.

Shortly thereafter the other champions had arrived, with their guide in tow.

“Hey there, little guy!” Daruk shouted, “We finally made it!”

“Yeah, no thanks to the unnecessary detour we had to make,” Revali grumbled behind him. At his words, Link noticed the young lady following behind them wince a bit uncomfortably.

_ “What took you so long? Zelda was starting to get concerned and went to see if you went to the stable instead,” _ Link signed, ignoring the Rito champion’s malcontent and instead focusing on Daruk.

“We might have gotten a little lost. But, thankfully this young lady here was able to lead us out here,” Daruk said, and swung out a massive arm to gesture at her. Link finally got a better look at her as she awkwardly shuffled forward. It seemed she was a little distressed to be under the scrutiny of the five champions. But… didn’t she look a little familiar? Link could have sworn he saw her around the castle somewhere before.

Mipha piped up, joining the conversation, “Thank you very much, Miss. I know it’s a bit rude to be asking only now, but I realized we never got your name.”

“Oh, uh— I’m no one important, don’t feel bad. I really should be going though, please excuse me,” she responded rather stiffly. She turned tail and walked back towards the doorway to the castle. Link frowned. Just who was she…?

Link’s pondering was interrupted by Urbosa speaking, “She seems familiar, doesn’t she? I wonder… is she—”

Suddenly it clicked. “Princess [Y/N]?” Link called after her in an attempt to get her to come back. It came out a bit hoarse and quiet, but she no doubt heard it as she suddenly flinched, and then hurried into the castle out of sight.

“Woah, Chosen One over here actually speaks?” Revali said in shock. Link suppressed the urge to give him a dirty look.

“Now that you mention it, Link, I think you might actually be right,” Urbosa said.

“Wait, this whole time we were having a princess lead us around?” Daruk asked. He seemed a bit troubled by the realization.

It was at that moment, Zelda had appeared, “Oh, there you all are. I was beginning to get worried.”

“Well, admittedly we did get a little lost. But we managed to make it. Your sister helped us,” Mipha said to her.

Zelda paused, confusion spreading across her face. “My sister? Are you sure?”

“Well she didn’t say it, but we’re pretty sure it was her. When Link called her name she freaked out and ran off,” Daruk offered.

Zelda made a face, “I hate to say it, but that does sound like something she’d do.” Zelda turned and fixed a stern glare at Link, “You probably shouldn't have done that though. My sister quite values her privacy, and calling her out by name out on the front lawn of the castle in front of a bunch of soldiers isn't exactly something she’d be happy about.” There was a moment of pause before Zelda continued once more in a much softer tone, “still… I wonder what exactly she was doing outside of her room…”

Revali frowned, “What is your sister not allowed out or something?”

“Of course she’s allowed out,” came Zelda’s quick rebuke, “as far as I’ve seen though, she’s not especially fond of it. Her room is where she spends most of her time. Studying, eating, pretty much everything she does, she does it holed up in there. But, whatever the case may be, the horses are ready for us. We should head down to the ceremony grounds now.” The group nodded, and soon they were on their way to the ceremony they had planned.

Link realized with a start that he’d been lost in thought so long that he finally made it to the front doors of the castle, where his memory had taken place. He shook himself back to attention. He needed to be focused for another day of guard duty. He spared one last glance down the path towards the front gateway. He knew the younger princess didn’t get out much. Hopefully, she’d be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, welcome back. I actually had Chapter 2 prewritten so it's just taken a day or so to put in those final finishing touches.  
> Today's title comes from the song Mao by Kairiki Bear feat. Hatsune Miku. It, like the previous song, slaps.  
> Anyway, some thoughts on the characters introduced. I'm not entirely sure if it's just me but I really like having an explicit picture in my head of characters' appearances and things while I'm writing, so often times I do some kind of sketch just to get the feel for who I'm writing. I thought it might be interesting to show them so here we are: [[Princess](http://bit.ly/3vBsbtl)] [[Horse](http://bit.ly/3bPFq1F)] [[Others](http://bit.ly/3vs2gEf)]  
> I'd like to point out that these are just for my sake, you don't have to consider them 'canon' per se. Feel free to imagine them however you want, especially the reader. The sketch provided of her is my own interpretation, heavily based on myself, but I'm not planning on giving her any explicit description in the actual story because I want to make sure everyone is included.  
> Thanks again to Kalliblast for betaing and thanks to all of YOU who were very nice and left kudos. Those of you that both left and plan to leave me nice comments, I love you, and please expect our marriage certificate to arrive in the mail shortly.


End file.
